


Sabor de Amor

by LienXue



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道 祖师 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NO copiar la traducción, Soulmates, just the canon stuff of early childhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LienXue/pseuds/LienXue
Summary: En este mundo, las almas gemelas comparten el sabor de lo que está comiendo su otra mitad. En la infancia, Lan Wangji odiaba la idea de un alma gemela y más tarde, cuando descubrió quién era, pensó que el cielo cometió un error.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī / Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taste of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389628) by [ectocosme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme). 



Saboreó la sangre.

Lan Wangji se congeló y por primera vez se fijó en lo que viene su alma gemela. Pensó por un instante que su alma gemela solo se mordió la mejilla y se sacó sangre, pero la cantidad no cuadró.

Su tío vio su falta de atención y detuvo la lección.

—Por favor, Lan Zhan, concéntrate.

—Lo siento, tío.

Él incló la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a poner su mente en orden. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los minutos, el sabor permaneció.

¿Qué te preocupa? —Cuestionó Lan Qiren.

—Pruebo la sangre afectada Lan Zhan, su voz de siete años apenas un murmullo.

—Tu alma gemela debe tener mordido las mejillas —responde Lan Qiren despectivamente.

—Hay demasiada ... —agregó Lan Zhan, su voz más baja de nuevo.

Los chicos a su alrededor parecían incómodos ante la particular del gusto de su alma gemela. No todos tuvieron uno y ninguno de ellos deben haber experimentado el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

—Entonces debió haber caído y está herido con éxito Lan Qiren de manera casual—. No te preocupes, alguien se encargará de ello. Por favor, concéntrate.

Lan Zhan asintió, ansioso por el autor a su tío, pero el sabor permaneció mucho tiempo después.

≫ ──── ≪ • ◦ ☯ ◦ • ≫ ──── ≪

Los gustos que su alma gemela le envió empeoraron con el tiempo: carne a medio cocinar, arroz seco y algo que le entumeció la lengua entre la comida real, y luego ... luego se esparció cada vez más. Con ello vino la sensación de tener hambre.

¿Tío? —Lan Zhan tuvo al hombre un día. El adulto hizo una pausa y le puso una mano reconfortante sobre su cabeza—. Las almas gemelas saben lo que el otro come, pero ¿las almas gemelas también pueden provocar sensación de hambre?

La cara del hombre se rompió en un segundo. Se agachó junto a Lan Zhan, junto contacto visual con él.

¿Comiste bien esta mañana?

Lan Zhan asintió, antes de sonrojarse de vergüenza, escondiendo sus manos detrás de él.

—Dos veces.

Para su sorpresa, su tío lo envolvió en sus brazos antes de levantarlo. La mano que le acariciaba la espalda hizo que Lan Zhan se sintiera extraño, de repente tuvo la necesidad de llorar. Se sostuvo, aferrándose a la túnica de su tío mientras caminaba por Cloud Recesses.

—Sí, las almas gemelas pueden compartir su hambre.

Lan Zhan asintió, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su tío, avergonzado de llorar porque su barriga se sentía vacía.

—No me gusta. Ya no quiero al alma gemela.

La cálida y grande mano de su tío le acarició la espalda de manera reconfortante. Lan Qiren tarareó una canción lenta, una que la madre de Lan Zhan le cantaba a menudo.

—Toma, toma esto —dijo Lan Qiren. Lan Zhan se alejó y tomó el dulce ofrecido.

—Pero... los dulces se nos dan si nos fue bien en nuestra lección durante el mes —habló en un murmullo, lamiendo su labio inferior. Realmente le gustaban los dulces con algo agrio en el interior que siempre le hacía estremecer la lengua, pero las reglas eran las reglas.

Su tío presionó su mejilla contra su sien.

—También es cuando estás enfermo.

—No estoy enfermo —murmuró el pequeño Lan Zhan, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su tío mientras sus dedos jugaban con la envoltura del caramelo—. Tengo hambre por el otro —suspiró, sollozó y estampó su manga contra sus ojos llorosos—. Ya no quiero un alma gemela.

Finalmente se puso el caramelo en la boca, su nariz tapada le impidió disfrutar de su sabor. Lan Zhan se acurrucó en el cuello de su tío, llorando en silencio.

—Permíteme contarte sobre los fundadores de la secta; dos almas gemelas que viajaron por el mundo para encontrarse, perdieron la esperanza y luego fueron recompensados por los cielos —tranquilizó Lan Qiren, su voz baja y sedante.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Después de eso, Lan Qiren no le dio un sermón si lo veía con un bocadillo en la mano. Era la única forma en que Lan Zhan podía olvidar la sensación de estar débil y hambriento. De hecho, su tío solía deslizar uno de los dulces en su mano cada vez que lo veía con una cara triste.

Lan Zhan aprendió a ocultar su incomodidad, no queriendo recibir un trato especial de sus otros hermanos-discípulos.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Una noche, Lan Zhan se coló en la cama de su hermano mayor. El otro chico le hizo un lugar.

—¿Lan Zhan?

—Han pasado tres días que no come nada —murmuró en el silencio de la noche.

Lan Huan no dijo nada, lo abrazó y luego se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Lan Zhan tenía el sabor de hojas amargas en su lengua.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Cuando tenía diez años, Lan Zhan probó una sopa picante que le hizo hormiguear los labios. No fue el mejor gusto para Lan Zhan, pero llenó a su alma gemela y no se encontraron cosas frías.

A la mañana siguiente, Lan Zhan descubrió que su arroz tenía un sabor extraño. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano.

—¿Cambiaron al cocinero?

Lan Huan apretó los labios confundido y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

—Mi arroz es picante —dijo contemplativo—. Muy picante.

Hizo una mueca y miró a su hermano que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

La lección fue una que Lan Zhan había leído de antemano. Escuchó a su tío pero fue solo para recordar la información que ya sabía. A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para seguir las enseñanzas de su tío, algo más llamó su atención.

No tenía hambre.

Podría haber sido una tontería notarlo cuando comía tres veces al día todos los días. Pero su alma gemela no lo hizo y su hambre se unió a él. De hecho, cuando Lan Zhan recordó los últimos días, su alma gemela no había sentido hambre desde la sopa picante que le dejó la boca ardiente y entumecida.

El shock hizo que sus manos temblaran sobre sus muslos. Jadeó abiertamente al darse cuenta, una emoción atronadora surgió en él.

—¿Lan Zhan-xiong? —Preguntó un hermano discípulo.

Se giró hacia el otro chico, listo para tranquilizarlo, pero algo húmedo en sus mejillas llamó su atención. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla y tocó las lágrimas que caían libremente. No había llorado en mucho tiempo, la sensación lo dejó sin palabras.

—¿Lan Zhan? —El tío Lan Qiren llamó, un tono preocupado bajo su voz áspera—. Clase suspendida por hoy. Sígueme, Lan Zhan.

El joven obedeció, avergonzado de haber perturbado la educación de sus compañeros.

—Tío —llamó cuando llegaron al camino que iba a las habitaciones de la familia Lan—. Me disculpo por molestar a la clase.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu alma gemela? ¿Está mal de salud?

Lan Zhan parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la clara preocupación en las preguntas de su tío. No preguntó por qué el estado de su alma gemela le importaba tanto. El hombre lo amaba e, incluso si no era un asunto del que hablara Lan Qiren, había sentido el sabor de la sangre de su alma gemela desde el principio y nunca había probado nada más desde entonces.

El joven sacudió negativamente la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Noté que había comido en los momentos correctos durante los últimos cinco días. No sé por qué estoy llorando.

Pensó que su tío estaría enojado, pero el hombre se agachó y usó un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas restantes.

—Uno no puede culparte por sentirte aliviado ahora que tu alma gemela está a salvo. Debe haber sido difícil preocuparse por ello. Tu estado emocional se ve perturbado porque el estrés sobre ti se ha ido. Ven, meditaremos para que puedas calmarte.

Lan Zhan asintió, con un suspiro de alivio en el fondo de su garganta. Llorar tan repentinamente había sido extraño, pero las palabras de su tío lo tranquilizaron.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El primer sabor de algo extrañamente ardiente, pero no como los platos picantes que comió su alma gemela, hizo que Lan Zhan frunciera el ceño. Se estaba preparando para la noche y no se atrevió a molestar a ninguno de sus hermanos discípulos. Así que se fue a dormir, le hormigueaba la lengua.

Unos meses más tarde, mientras brindaba por una pareja de recién casados, se dio cuenta de que el alcohol era el sabor que a menudo recibía de su alma gemela y casi se ahoga por la ira. ¿Quién crió a una joven doncella para beber alcohol a una edad tan temprana y tan frecuente?

Y luego sintió un impacto cuando vio a otra pareja de almas gemelas, tan mal emparejadas desde el exterior; una mujer de rostro severamente mayor que el de su esposo; una mujer diez años más joven con una sonrisa en la punta de los labios. Tal vez la alma gemela de Lan Zhan no era una joven doncella. Quizás ni siquiera era una doncella.

Borracho, su mente evocaba imágenes de cómo podría ser su alma gemela. Alto y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos oscuros que podrían ver a través de su alma. Era digno y tranquilo, pero se reía fácilmente de los raros chistes de Lan Zhan. O tal vez sería como aquel joven invitado a la boda; alto, sí, pero siempre en movimiento, siempre con una sonrisa y tan amigable que incluso Lan Zhan se siente cómodo con él, sin la sensación de que tenía que hablar.

No grabé nada de eso al día siguiente, pero las pocas palabras que lo definieron fueron de suficiente testimonio. Aquellas palabras fueron inscritas y puestas en una bóveda secreta donde sus pensamientos personales estaban ocultos.


	2. Chapter 2

De la muerte de sus padres, Wei Ying no recordaba nada. Había enterrado a propósito los recuerdos hasta que solo quedó la cantidad de sangre en su boca y luego, la dulzura que a veces sentía.

En las calles, Wei Ying no comía demasiado. Algunas ancianas le dieron un poco de descanso cuando lo vieron chupar hojas de menta, con los ojos desenfocados, sin embargo, de igual manera tuvo que ser ingenioso para encontrar comida. Había veces en las que Wei Ying no comía durante días, entonces, él regresaba a donde las ancianas para pedir algunos bocados de arroz.

Era fácil encontrar agua hasta que se dio cuenta de que no toda agua era potable. A veces podía enfermarlo y hacerle vomitar su rara comida.

Antes de la noche, corrió hacía su cobertizo —su pequeña casa— y se metió en las sábanas —trapos viejos encontrados—, y esperó. Siempre llegaba, a la misma hora todos los días; sentía la boca como si comiera un arroz suave, pollo o pescado suave y su barriga se sentía llena. Incluso si él no comía algo como eso, la sensación proveniente de la nada lo llenó. Wei Ying agradeció a sus padres fantasmas, ellos debían ser quienes le daban de comer, y se fue a dormir muy temprano para terminar el día con este sentimiento de plenitud que lo hizo feliz.

A menudo se despertaba durante la noche con cualquier sonido de personas caminando cerca o ladridos de perros y tenía hambre nuevamente, pero al menos este placer de probar la comida temprano en la mañana, al mediodía y por la noche se quedó.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Wei Ying contempló la paloma aplastada al costado de la carretera por un carruaje. Había moscas en su pequeño cuerpo. Claramente no era la mejor de las comidas, pero podría salvarlo. Ya habían pasado tres días sin comer y nadie le dio nada por pura amabilidad. El agujero en su barriga lo hizo sentir náuseas y desmayos.

El pájaro no pudo huir.

Se lamió los labios y fue a por ello. No tuvo problemas para creer que su madre fantasma le daría otro dulce agridulce para terminar con un mejor sabor.

Comerlo estaría bien, el desagradable sabor de la carne casi podrida no perduraría.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El hombre, llamado Jiang Fengmian, lo observó mientras probaba la sopa. Wei Ying hizo una mueca ante la especia que le quemaba la lengua, pero eso no le impidió beberlo todo. Dejó el cuenco y miró al adulto.

—Bienvenido a casa, A-Yin —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios antes de señalar a una mujer de color púrpura—. Síguela, ella te mostrará dónde dormirás ahora.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

—¡¿Qué?! —Jiang Cheng gritó con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios—. ¿Comiste tales cosas en la calle? ¡Tu alma gemela debe odiarte!

Wei Ying apartó la mirada del pájaro muerto que acababa de recordarle sus días en la calle.

—¿Alma gemela?

Jiang Cheng dejó de sacudir la cabeza con disgusto y frunció el ceño, agitó la mano hacía él.

—No te hagas el tonto, ¡ah! ¡Tu alma gemela sabe lo que comes y lo obligaste a probar pájaros muertos! ¡Obviamente, te odia ahora!

Wei Ying lo siguió después de que su hermano de corazón partiera caminando hacía Lotus Pier con una expresión de ira.

—¡Si tuviera un alma gemela no lo trataría así! ¡Solo comería la mejor de las comidas!

—¿Qué es un alma gemela?

Su hermano se detuvo de repente y lo miró con clara sorpresa. Jiang Cheng cerró el espacio entre ellos, pellizcó sus labios y miró meticulosamente la cara de Wei Ying. El mayor no pudo evitarlo, le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—¡Ah! ¡Sabía que estabas bromeando! —Exclamó Jiang Cheng, girando sobre sus talones y levantando la barbilla—. Detente, burlarte de mí sólo porque no tengo un alma gemela es malo.

Wei Ying resopló y siguió a su hermano, no obstante, en la cena le preguntó a su padre adoptivo qué era un alma gemela.

—Es el verdadero amor de uno. La persona cuya alma completa la tuya en todos los sentidos.

Wei Ying tarareó, pensativo. Chilló cuando Jiang Cheng le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto. Idiota.

Wei Ying devolvió el golpe a su hermano y luego dijo en voz alta:

—¡A-Cheng dijo que mi alma gemela me odia por lo que comí en las calles! ¿Es verdad?

—Dejen de pelear —regañó Madam Yu.

—Tu alma gemela no te odiará cuando les digas que fue para sobrevivir —tranquilizó Jiang Fengmian.

El pequeño Wei Ying resopló pero pensó que era una respuesta lo suficientemente buena. Y de todos modos golpear a Jiang Cheng sin ser descubierto era más importante en este momento que saber por qué su alma gemela lo odiaría por comer.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

—¿Por qué mi alma gemela me odiaría por comer? —murmuró Wei Wuxian cerca de la cama de su hermano. Debería estar durmiendo, pero la pregunta revolvía su cabeza.

—¿Porque comiste cosas desagradables, a lo mejor? —soltó obvio.

El joven resopló y levantó los brazos cruzados antes de empujarlos sobre la cama, haciéndolo sumergir y molestar a Jiang Cheng.

—Por favor, hermano. No entiendo.

—¿Tu madre nunca te lo explicó? —Regañó Jiang Cheng, levantándose sobre sus brazos. Wei Ying no vio su rostro, pero escuchó el suave y triste _"oh"_ antes de que su hermano dijera de forma gruesa—: Lo siento. Tu alma gemela saborea lo que comes, así que probó los pájaros muertos y esas cosas.

Los ojos de Wei Ying se hundieron, fijándose en sus brazos cruzados. Por eso su alma gemela lo odiaba. Apartó a la persona que más debería amarlo antes de conocerlo. Qué genio era.

—Pensé que la comida que probé era de mi mamá y papá fantasma —murmuró Wei Ying. Se puso de pie de un salto—. ¡Duerme bien A-Cheng! ¡Mañana juguemos con las cometas otra vez!

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Las estrellas sobre él parpadeaban. Wei Wuxian las miró maravillado, su cuerpo se sentía agradablemente cálido y su mente siempre en marcha no lo lastimaba. Sigue en marcha, pero el pensamiento se le escapó de las manos sin preocuparlo, mientras que normalmente iría tras cada uno de ellos. Necesitaba ideas para brillar, hacerse bueno y ayudar a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

Las estrellas bailaron bajo sus ojos.

—Me pregunto si mi alma gemela ve las mismas estrellas -se rió Wei Ying.

—Claro —bostezó Jiang Cheng, el alcohol lo adormeció—. ¿Ah? ¿Sabor a leche?

Wei Ying se incorporó sobre un brazo para mirar a su hermano de corazón, pero el joven adolescente dormía profundamente.

—¿Leche? ¿Como... la leche materna? —Wei Ying se rió y luego rió un poco más antes de necesitar respirar. ¡Su hermano tenía un alma gemela! Pero debe ser un recién nacido.

Wei Ying volvió a tumbarse sobre el tejado con los brazos extendidos cerca de él. Se prometió a sí mismo que ayudaría a Jiang Cheng a encontrar a su alma gemela, ya que su hermano hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlo a encontrar la receta de aquel peculiar dulce que nunca comió pero sí probó (y su alma gemela, claro).

Jiang Cheng desarrolló un aversión por la leche. Se atragantó cada vez que la olía. A pesar de que la dieta de su alma gemela le repugnaba, nunca dijo que lo odiaba por ello. Wei Wuxian encontró alguna esperanza en eso.

Tal vez su propia alma gemela no lo odiaría.


	3. Chapter 3

El día que abandonó la reclusión, el hermano de Lan Wangji lo sacó de Cloud Recesses para una caza nocturna. Lan Wangji no se había opuesto a eso, aceptó con gusto este medio para sacar algo de energía y se sintió cansado. La reclusión siempre lo inquietaba, Lan Xichen lo sabía. De hecho, él fue el único en darse cuenta de que la nivelación en el cultivo le dio una explosión de energía que necesitaba para desahogarse.

Ahora caminaban por la ciudad ya que Lan Xichen ansiaba algunos bocadillos.

Frente a él, Lan Xichen tarareó mientras comía, casi saltando de satisfacción, pero los ojos de Lan Wangji quedaron atrapados por algo. La ciudad era conocida por su alcohol, pero algunos lugares tenían la mejor _Sonrisa del emperador_. Uno de esos lugares estaba bajo sus ojos y unos frascos, seguramente vacíos, decoraban los lados de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —cuestionó Lan Xichen, volviendo sobre sus pasos—. ¡Ah, la sonrisa del emperador! A tu alma gemela le gusta el alcohol, ¿no? ¿Quieres comprar uno y regalárselo?

—Mm —asintió Lan Wangji, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Las reglas prohíben el alcohol en Cloud Recesses —continuó Lan Xichen, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba—. Hay un pequeño cobertizo antes de la entrada. ¿Lo conoces? Bien. Ponlo allí. Nadie lo tocará. Ah, no te preocupes. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de eso.

Con esta extraña lectura que Lan Xichen había desarrollado, empujó a Lan Wangji a comprar un frasco y se dirigieron a Cloud Recesses.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El grupo de discípulos invitados fascinó e irritó a Lan Wangji. Llevaban las túnicas de su propia secta, los colores destacaban entre el blanco de los discípulos de la secta Gusu Lan. Pero esos invitados también eran ruidosos y rebeldes. A pesar de que se les presentaron las principales reglas en su llegada, tuvieron problemas para ocultar su risa y no saltar ni correr. Y eso sólo fue el primer día.

El grupo se encontraba frente a Lan Wangji y su hermano entre sus otros hermanos discípulos. En tal posición, cada vez que Lan Wangji levantaba los ojos, veía a los hombres jóvenes y a algunas mujeres jóvenes. Charlaron mientras esperaban la comida. Uno con el pelo indisciplinado estaba casi tirado en el suelo. El hijo del líder de la secta Yunmeng regañó a este niño rebelde, pero solo le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Jiang Cheng, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La charla se calmó cuando finalmente tuvieron comida debajo de la nariz. Lan Wangji los ignoró y tomó el primer bocado. Sin embargo, sus ojos se alzaron hacía el joven escandaloso cerca de Jiang Cheng que supuso que era Wei Wuxian, su hermano adoptivo. Wei Wuxian se reía, ocultando su risa con su manga mientras Jiang Cheng fruncía el ceño. La atención de Lan Wangji volvió a su comida.

—¡AH! —gritó Wei Wuxian, haciendo que Lan Wangji se sobresaltara con el fuerte ruido. El joven se había puesto de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Jiang Cheng agarró su manga y tiró de golpe.

—¡Siéntate!

Lan Wangji suspiró cuando vio que los ojos de su tío se abrían con irritación.

—¡Pero, pero, pero...! —Wei Wuxian exclamó cayendo de nuevo bajo la fuerza de Jiang Cheng—. ¡Jiang Cheng, es la comida de mi alma gemela! ¡Mi alma gemela! ¡Comida! ¡Mi alma gemela está en Cloud Recesses!

Él puntuó cada palabra con una sacudida en su hermano, quien se dejó sacudir a pesar de que su rostro mostraba toda su molestia. Los otros discípulos miraron con curiosidad al joven, pero Lan Qiren los hizo callar y les ordenó a todos que comieran en silencio .

Lan Wangji esperó un segundo antes de tomar otro bocado. Miró a Wei Wuxian cuando tomó otro poco y tarareó mientras comía. El sabor de la comida del Gusu Lan llenó su paladar, sorprendiendo a Lan Wangji.

—¿Hermano? —Preguntó Lan Xichen, pero las palabras e incluso los pensamientos de Lan Wangji estaban en caos.

Delante de él, Wei Wuxian se balanceó de derecha a izquierda en felicidad, comiendo la comida con vigor.

—Me encanta —le susurró Wei Wuxian a su hermano.

—Siempre dijiste que la comida era demasiado suave —replicó Jiang Cheng.

—Sí, ¡pero es la comida de mi alma gemela! —Wei Wuxian dijo, su sonrisa de satisfacción hizo que se arrugase la esquina de sus ojos. Los ojos del joven pasaron por todo el pasillo—. Ninguno de ellos viene a mí. ¿Crees que mi alma gemela está comiendo en otro lugar?

—Humpf. Son discípulos de Gusu Lan —dijo Jiang Cheng—. La niña vendrá después de comer. Si no está asustada por tu mala actitud.

La risa y la sonrisa de Wei Wuxian iluminaron su rostro. Él asintió con fuerza, volviendo a comer con alegría.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Después de terminar su comida sin prisa, Lan Wangji buscó a su alma gemela. Lo encontró con Jiang Cheng acosando a las chicas de Gusu Lan.

—¡Por favor, hermana, come esto! —le suplicó a una de las chicas.

—No soy tu alma gemela, joven maestro Wei —dijo la chica, inclinándose un par de veces.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que esta belleza no sea mi alma gemela —explicó el hiperactivo joven con una falsa tristeza en su voz—. Porque solo esto podría hacerme olvidar tu rostro, mi señorita.

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño y su sangre se calentó con irritación. Observó al dúo un momento cuando la niña se rió y tomó los dulces ofrecidos con amabilidad, luego decepcionó al niño nuevamente. _"¡Wei Wuxian!"_ pensó Lan Wangji. Al final, se fue sin hablar con él.

Ni siquiera había pensado que lo vería esa misma noche tratando de pasar de contrabando algo de alcohol a Cloud Recesses. Su corazón latió ante la idea de que el regalo de Lan Wangji escondido en el cobertizo no sería el primer sabor de este alcohol que Wei Wuxian probaría. Inevitablemente actuó severo.

La vista del vino que fluía por la garganta de Wei Wuxian hizo que su boca se secara antes de que el sabor del dulce alcohol lo enfureciera. Lucharon un momento y Lan Wangji luchó para no asombrarse de la resistencia y la capacidad de Wei Wuxian para esquivar sus ataques.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Lan Wangji estaba tan enojado que olvidó decirle a su tío quién era su alma gemela y se sintió demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, se avergonzaba cada vez más. Pensó en decírselo antes de la clase, pero llegó tarde después de que Wei Wuxian y los otros niños llegaron allí, y se sintió aún más avergonzado por no haber hecho la declaración tradicional. Al menos Wei Wuxian no se ofendería ya que se olvidó de todos modos.

Y luego, Lan Qiren obligó a Wei Wuxian a copiar durante un mes con él. Lan Wangji asintió a su tío por su rápida comprensión y sus sutiles acciones. De esta forma, pasarían el tiempo como jóvenes compañeros antes de compartir su primera reunión de almas gemelas.


	4. Chapter 4

Los primeros días, Wei Wuxian se entretuvo con Lan Wangji en lugar de copiar las reglas. Luego decidió hacer una lista de todas las chicas a las que le había pedido que tomaran sus dulces para saber si eran su alma gemela.

Y luego protesta a Lan Zhan de su mala suerte.

—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo, mordiendo un bocadillo picante—. ¡Esta alma gemela mía está constantemente comiendo cosas dulces! No lo soporto. ¡Siento que mis dientes se pudrirán por tanta dulzura!

Notó el suspiro de Lan Wangji —Wei Wuxian se animó mentalmente a sí mismo para reconocer más pistas ocultas del joven— y luego el otro lo miró inexpresivo. Arrebató el bocadillo de Wei Wuxian.

—Deja de comer cosas picantes.

Wei Wuxian se levantó de su posición medio tumbado en la mesa e intentó recuperar su bocadillo, pero Lan Wangji levantó la mano para mantenerlo alejado. Persiguiendo su bocadillo, Wei Wuxian perdió el equilibrio, su mano se deslizó sobre el papel de Lan Wangji y su barbilla golpeó la mesa.

—¡Alah! —gimió, rodando por el suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca de donde venía la sangre—. ¡Mi labio está abierto! ¿Por qué no me atrapaste, Lan Zhan? ¡Estoy desconsolado!

Se sorprendió cuando Lan Wangji se arrodilló a su lado y sacó un pañuelo que acarició en el labio roto de Wei Wuxian.

—Lo siento —Lan Wangji dijo genuinamente—. Deja de comer cosas picantes. No puedo soportarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes soportar el olor? Lo siento, sólo estoy tratando de alejarme de la dulzura de mi alma gemela. Espero que no le preocupe el sabor de la sangre.

El gong resonó para la comida del mediodía. Wei Wuxian observó a Lan Wangji retirarse al otro lado de la mesa y limpiar su espacio con el ceño irritado entre las cejas.

—Deja de llamarme 'alma gemela' —ordenó Lan Wangji mientras salía de la habitación.

Wei Wuxian parpadeó. Miró el aperitivo picante que había estado comiendo y luego el paquete de dulces en el que había visto mordisquear a Lan Wangji.

—Por los cielos... —susurró con asombro. Se puso de pie y corrió tras Lan Wangji, que había distanciado a los dos desde que Wei Wuxian se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras Lan Zhan caminaba con pasos largos—. ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Espérame, Lan Zhan! ¡Te suplico que me escuches!

El joven, todo de blanco, excepto por los pocos toques de azul, se volvió hacia él, con el ceño apenas visible en su rostro. No se detuvo para caminar, sino que solo disminuyó un poco la velocidad.

—Está prohibido gritar en Cloud Recesses —recordó Lan Wangji.

—¡Como dijo mi discípulo!

Wei Wuxian ignoró a Lan Qiren, ¿de dónde había venido de todos modos? Y saltó sobre Lan Wangji para clavarlo en el suelo. Tomó los dulces imitados que siempre llevaba y agarró la barbilla de Lan Wangji. Le hizo hacer una mueca extraña, pero Wei Wuxian persistió.

—Toma este dulce, por favor.

—Libera a mi sobrino —ordenó Lan Qiren, acercándose a ellos, su bigote casi crujiendo bajo su ira.

—Comeremos pronto —dijo Lan Wangji como una excusa para no tomar los dulces.

Con el corazón martillando en su pecho, Wei Wuxian se encontró con los ojos de Lan Wangji e intentó mostrar su desesperación a través del contacto visual.

—Por favor, tómalo si eres mi alma gemela —Lan Wangji empujó a Wei Wuxian de él—. ¿O me odias?

—Ridículo.

Se volvió a medio camino hacia su tío e iba a decir algo. Wei Wuxian notó la oportunidad y movió un dedo entre la boca de Lan Wangji y luego los dientes. Sorprendido, el otro lo miró con ojos enormes de sorpresa, pero Wei Wuxian ya logró deslizar el caramelo dentro de su boca.

—¡Aléjate! —exclamó Lan Qiren mientras se acercaba. Se interpuso entre los jóvenes y fulminó con la mirada a Wei Wuxian, quien sonrió tímidamente antes de que el sabor del dulce le cubriera la boca. Su corazón estalló en saltos de emociones: alegría, ansiedad y felicidad burbujeante. Había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Detrás de él llegó la voz.

—Esa es la receta de los dulces de Gusu Lan...

La parte superior del cuerpo de Wei Wuxian tembló. Volteó hacia la derecha para poder ver a Lan Zhan escondido detrás de Lan Qiren.

—No del todo. He estado tratando de encontrar el sabor exacto durante años, pero nunca fue correcto.

—¿Por qué tratarías de recrear el sabor de nuestros dulces? —Preguntó Lan Qiren, escondiendo sus manos en sus mangas—. ¿Para comercializarlo? Lo mantenemos en secreto por una razón, muchacho.

—¡Porque me salvó la vida!

Lan Wangji se sobresaltó ante eso. Wei Wuxian miró a Lan Qiren y notó sus cejas fruncidas.

—¡Espera! Tengo mucho que contarte sobre lo que comía cuando era joven, pero ahora necesito que me acompañes.

—Es hora de comer, ambos entren al salón principal —interrumpió Lan Qiren antes de volver a Wei Wuxian—. Deja de acosar a mi sobrino.

—¿Cómo podría? ¡Es mi alma gemela!

Lan Qiren tomó un tono rojo intenso cuando la ira estalló en él.

—¡Mentira!

—No —El adulto se desinfló al instante y se volvió hacia su sobrino. Lan Wangji apretó los labios y apartó la vista de su tío—. Pensé que lo sabías. Creí que por eso lo enviaste a copiar las reglas conmigo.

—¿Lo sabías? —Wei Wuxian preguntó en un tono aturdido: estaba sorprendido y herido. El otro asintió, así que Wei Wuxian empujó a Lan Qiren a un lado para agarrar la túnica de Lan Zhan. Luego hizo clic en su cabeza—. ¡Obviamente lo sabías! ¡Lo grité en todo el pasillo! ¿Por qué no viniste a mí?

—¿No lo sabías? —Preguntó Lan Zhan, parpadeando como un búho antes de fruncir el ceño—. Debería haberlo sabido.

—¿Debería haberlo sabido? ¡¿Debería haberlo sabido?! Hay cientos de discípulos aquí y ninguno de ustedes es bastante expresivo. ¿Cómo debería haber sabido que eras tú específicamente? —Wei Wuxian gritó, la ira rodando en él ante la persistente idea de que Lan Wnagji no había querido que lo supiera porque no lo quería como alma gemela. Él clavó un dedo en el pecho del otro—. ¡Tú! ¡Me hiciste comer la terrible comida de tu secta y gritar por eso!

Lan Wangji resopló y tomó un bocado del dulce que había estado mordisqueando durante toda la mañana frente a Wei Wuxian.

—Deberías haberlo sabido —repitió.

Wei Wuxian retrocedió sintiéndose en conflicto. Debería estar feliz de haber encontrado a su alma gemela y, sin embargo, también estaba enojado y triste. Triste porque Lan Wangji no se lo dijo. Enojado también. Al mismo tiempo se molestó consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo, en su defensa, comió bocadillos picantes para ocultar el sabor de la dulzura. Funcionó tan bien que dejó de saber cuándo su alma gemela comía esas cosas azucaradas.

Wei Wuxian pisoteó el suelo, mirándolo y luego se fue en silencio. Lan Wangji no fue tras él en su desánimo.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Lan Wangji miró al joven enojado irse. Él debería estar enfadado, no Wei Wuxian. Fue él quien sufrió que Wei Wuxian no lo reconociera.

Su tío se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de Lan Wangji.

—¿Tío?

—¿No tienes algo que explicarme?

Lan Wangji bajó los ojos un segundo avergonzado. Se había olvidado de decirle y luego rechazó esta acción necesaria hasta que pensó que su tío había acertado.

Asintiendo, Lan Wangji lo siguió a su habitación donde podían comer y hablar en paz.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando probó por primera vez algo picante la mañana siguiente, Lan Wangji comió un dulce con la mayor cantidad de azúcar posible, luego miró a Wei Wuxian y sostuvo su mirada, mostrando toda su molestia en su rostro.

En represalia, Wei Wuxian, del otro lado de la sala principal, tomó un poco de su curry, no hecho en Gusu. Lan Wangji lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo su lengua arder y hormiguear. El otro le devolvió la mirada. Y comieron. No era la comida tradicional de la comida de Gusu Lan, pero no detuvo a Lan Wangji, y seguramente no se le ocurrió a Wei Wuxian.

Mientras la cena continuaba, la expresión de Wei Wuxian se volvió sombría. Lan Wangji resopló, le ardía la boca y se calmó con sus dulces. Estaba indignado porque Wei Wuxian no lo había reconocido y peor; lo atacó infantilmente. Lan Wangji había sido honesto cuando le pidió que dejara de comer cosas picantes y, sin embargo, Wei Wuxian lo torturó innecesariamente.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El pabellón de la biblioteca estaba vacío debido a la ausencia de Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji movió su peso para encontrar una mejor posición para sentarse. Miró fijamente el lugar frente a él donde debería estar su alma gemela. Ni siquiera había sentido la sensación de ardor restante de la merienda picante desde la mañana. Durante todo el día, Lan Wangji había esperado con la respiración contenida.

Wei Wuxian no había venido.

Lan Wangji repitió el evento de ayer y su corazón pareció bajar a su estómago. El joven parecía bastante dolido por Lan Wangji _"¡¿debería haberlo sabido?!"_ , bastante dolido y enojado. Era la primera vez que Lan Wangji había visto algo más que una sonrisa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian.

—¿Wangji? Tío pregunta por ti —Lan Xichen lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Wei Ying.

Lan Xichen se sentó frente a él, con una sonrisa reconfortante en sus labios,

—Pero la semana de compañía ya pasó.

—Él no lo sabía —susurró Lan Wangji, con los ojos puestos en su pincel—. Se enteró ayer.

—Y él no vino esta mañana —concluyó Lan Xichen inútilmente, su voz llena de dolor por su hermano—. Lamento escuchar eso. Ven, veamos al tío.

Lan Wangji suspiró ante la dolorosa mano que apretaba su corazón y luego asintió. Limpió su espacio y luego caminó hacia donde trabajaba su tío.

—Siéntate, Lan Wangji —dijo antes de asentir al mayor de los Jades—. Lan Xichen.

Ante la sorpresa de Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng llegó y saludó a Lan Qiren.

—Bien, ¿dónde está Wei Wuxian? —preguntó Lan Qiren, su tono se cortó cuando se detuvo a escupir el nombre. 

—No lo sé —respondió Jiang Cheng con cortesía—. Lo busqué por todas partes. ¿Qué le pasa a Wei Wuxian? Lo que sea que haya hecho, me disculpo y lo regañaré en su nombre.

—Ayer se reveló que era el alma gemela de mi sobrino. Mi sobrino lo sabía antes, pero Wei Wuxian no. En esa circunstancia, la primera reunión fue ayer. Sin embargo, Wei Wuxian no vino a presentarme sus respetos como líder de la secta. Esto es inaceptable.

—Wei Wuxian no vino al pabellón de la biblioteca —interrumpió Lan Wangji.

Lan Qiren se sobresaltó como si hubiera sido aquel cuyo corazón estaba roto. Lan Wangji leyó el dolor en los ojos de su tío.

—Lo siento mucho, Lan Wangji.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Jiang Cheng, con una mano en la mitad de la cara y una expresión de dolor escrita sobre él—. Wei Wuxian era mayor cuando llegó a Lotus Pier, por lo que no tenía educación formal sobre las reglas de las almas gemelas. Nosotros... no respondimos a sus preguntas cuando llegó.

—¿Por qué no le dieron una educación formal? —Lan Qiren siseó.

—Debido a que tenía nueve años y todos los niños ya se reían de él cuando tenía que escribir así que... —Jiang Cheng se cortó y suspiró profundamente—. Me disculpo en nombre del error de mi secta. Pero estoy seguro de que Wei Wuxian no sabe nada acerca de la reunión con su alma gemela el día después de la revelación. Que él no se haya presentado no significa que haya rechazado a su sobrino—. Jiang Cheng sostuvo la mirada de Lan Qiren y luego la dirigió a los dos—. Además, ¿eres su alma gemela? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Mn —asintió Lan Wangji, expresando todo su dolor.

—¡Ah! Dudo que te esté evitando —dijo Jiang Cheng con un resoplido—. El niño habla de tres cosas desde que vino aquí: sus teorías salvajes, su alma gemela y tú. ¿Dónde está la cocina aquí? Ahí es donde debe estar.

—Si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no lo trajiste aquí? —preguntó Lan Qiren.

—Porque ahora, con la nueva información, puedo decir que está allí.

Lan Wangji observó a Lan Qiren mirar al discípulo invitado, luego cerró los ojos y se acarició la barba para calmarse. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Lan Wangji y luego asintió.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Lan Wangji inhaló y exhaló de manera uniforme esperando que le ayudara a calmar su corazón mientras iba a la cocina. No era un lugar donde él habituara mucho, excepto cuando regresaba de una difícil cacería nocturna y necesitaba algo de comer.

Se detuvo a cierta distancia de la casa cuando vio a Wei Wuxian con las mangas atadas hacia atrás y una diadema que sostenía sus desordenados cabellos. El joven saltó un mueble que Lan Wangji no podía ver cerca de las tiendas abiertas y le indicó a alguien. Una joven vino y tomó un bocado de lo que Wei Wuxian había preparado. Lo probó, tarareando, antes de llevarse las manos a la boca y saltar sobre sus talones.

—¡Está demasiado picante Wuxian-xiong! —Se quejó.

Los hombros del joven se desplomaron.

—¡Lo intenté, lo juro!

—Wuxian-xiong, todavía tienes otros tres platos que son aceptables —dijo otra chica.

Lan Wangji se hizo a un lado para evitar el codo de su hermano en su costado. Lo miró pero el niño mayor estaba sonriendo levemente, con los brazos en la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Estás congelado, Wangji? Ve a hablar con él. Esperaremos.

Lan Wangji asintió y caminó hacia la casa. Ni siquiera podía ir a la puerta porque Wei Wuxian lo llamó, con la mitad de su cuerpo junto a la ventana y mirándolo desde allí.

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Por favor, prueba algo para mí —suplicó, aplaudiendo y cerrando los ojos.

—Mm.

El otro abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió aún más ante esta respuesta positiva que hizo que el corazón de Lan Wangji saltara. Wei Wuxian desapareció en el interior, sustituido por un enjambre de discípulos más jóvenes que tenían la preparación de alimentos como tarea. Todos lo saludaron con una extraña sonrisa en sus caras. Wei Wuxian regresó con un curry que le entregó a Lan Wangji.

Mirando el plato, Lan Wangji decidió comérselo para expiar por haber enojado a Wei Wuxian. Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y tomó un bocado. No esperaba que fuera picante y bueno. Tragó saliva y, aunque era mucho más picante que cualquier comida de Gusu, no le quemó la lengua hasta que sintió que se le iba a caer la boca.

—¿Cómo es, Lan Zhan? —Wei Wuxian preguntó, los niños se aferraron a él y observaron la reacción de Lan Wangji que todos esperaban con expectación.

—Es bueno.

Todos rugieron de felicidad, saltando arriba y abajo y abrazándose a Lan Wangji con total sorpresa. Los discípulos mayores pronto se calmaron y callaron al resto mientras Wei Wuxian seguía aplaudiendo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Wuxian-xiong trabajó todo el día para encontrar algo agradable para alguien que creció en Gusu —dijo una de las chicas mayores.

—¡Todos ayudaron! —exclamó Wei Wuxian—. Sacrificaron su paladar para probar mis platos. Todos ustedes merecen una canasta con nísperos.

Aplaudieron antes de calmarse nuevamente, avergonzados de haber roto las reglas frente a Lan Wangji. Muchos lo miraron para ver su reacción antes de agradecer profusamente a Wei Wuxian. Los jóvenes parecían disfrutar de la compañía de Wei Wuxian.

—Eres bueno con los niños.

—¡Los niños son mucho más simples y honestos! Es fácil saber lo que piensan.

Lan Wangji decidió tomar el ejemplo de esos niños que a Wei Wuxian le agradaban tanto.

—Me gustas.

—¿Dices eso porque somos almas gemelas? ¿Sabes que podemos tener otro vínculo que no sea romántico? —preguntó, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana—. Solo quería asegurarme de que comiéramos algo que ambos podamos apreciar.

—Me gustas —repitió Lan Wangji, sintiendo sus mejillas y oídos arder con timidez—. Siento haberte enojado.

—¡Wangji-xiong se sonrojó! —chilló un niño.

—¿Dónde? ¡No puedo ver! —Wei Wuxian gimió.

—La punta de las orejas, Wuxian-xiong —señaló uno de los pequeños.

Wei Wuxian también chilló, un sonido tan vergonzoso de un joven muy por encima de tal reacción y, sin embargo, Lan Wangji lo encontró entrañable. Se llevó una mano a las orejas y sintió el calor.

—Bien, ahora que está aclarado, es hora de presentarme tu respeto —exigió Lan Qiren.

Lan Wangji apretó los labios avergonzado cuando su tío se paró cerca de él. Esas palabras solo le recordaron que no había logrado darse a conocer a su alma gemela y relatar el descubrimiento a su tío.

—¿Por qué? —Wei Wuxian preguntó, con la barbilla puesta en sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana—. Lo hice cuando llegamos a Cloud Recesses con los otros discípulos.

—No este tipo de respeto —dijo Jiang Cheng, sin haberse ido tampoco—. El de un alma gemela a la familia de su pareja.

Wei Wuxian se pellizcó la cara con incomprensión. Se giró cuando una pequeña niña tiró de su manga y luego le susurró al oído.

—Aquí, tenemos té para que le des —comentó otro chico mientras traía una taza de té humeante—. Ve Wuxian-xiong.

Wei Wuxian saltó por la ventana con la mirada perdida pero siguiendo las señales de los discípulos menores. Se inclinó ante Lan Qiren, repitió las palabras que la joven le había murmurado y tomó el té que el otro le entregó.

Lan Qiren tomó el té con un resoplido, pero con una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios. Él asintió con la cabeza a los jóvenes y luego a Wei Wuxian.

—Buen chico —dijo Lan Qiren mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Wei Wuxian—. Bienvenido en la familia.

Wei Wuxian tocó la parte superior de su cabeza con incredulidad y miró a Lan Qiren irse. Wei Wuxian se inclinó a su lado para estar más cerca de Lan Wangji.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó—. ¡Espera! ¡Olvídalo! Entra y prueba los otros platos antes de que se enfríen.

Todos los jóvenes lo llamaron para que viniera, elogiando la cocina de Wei Wuxian. Lan Xichen también fue invitado y Jiang Cheng se invitó a sí mismo, murmurando con su barba ausente y repitiéndole a Lan Wangji que esperaba que le presentara su respeto a Jiang Fengmian pronto. Wei Wuxian le dio un plato, le palmeó el hombro y su animosidad se suavizó.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ☯ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Wei Wuxian se sentó en su habitación con el estómago tan lleno que casi sintió náuseas. La sensación lo puso mareado, Lan Zhan había aceptado toda la comida que le había dado y lo elogió por ello. Lan Xichen también, pero el joven no era su alma gemela y hablaba más, por lo que no se sentía tan importante.

El evento con Lan Qiren todavía lo dejó confundido, pero todos los niños le habían asegurado de que hizo bien, además, por una vez el hombre no parecía enojado, así que lo dejó pasar.

Al menos ahora ambos podían comer algo que encontraban placentero. Mejor aún, Lan Wangji había dicho que le gustaba, tal vez era solo como amigos por ahora. Pero a él le gustaba. No lo odiaba a pesar de que su cara estaba hecha de hielo.

Wei Wuxian rodó sobre su cama, riendo maniáticamente, sus mejillas ardiendo y doliendo por lo mucho que sonreía.

Un ligero golpe en su puerta llamó su atención. No era Jiang Cheng; su hermano entraba sin autorización así como Wei Wuxian hacía con él.

—¡Ven! —gritó Wei Wuxian. Se levantó en sus brazos cuando vio la silueta blanca y el perfil de Lan Wangji—. ¡Lan Zhan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No es hora de dormir pronto?

El otro vaciló en la entrada, seguramente avergonzado por la ropa desenfrenada de Wei Wuxian con el pelo suelto y solo con su túnica interior. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sostuvo una pequeña canasta que puso delante de Wei Wuxian y luego se sentó correctamente.

—Le pedí uno a mi tío, pero él me dio la canasta —Lan Wangji habló muy en serio, su rostro con una máscara que Wei Wuxian tuvo problemas para interpretar—. Es un regalo. De los dos.

Lleno de curiosidad, Wei Wuxian metió la mano en la pequeña canasta y sacó algo del tamaño de un caramelo envuelto. Miró a Lan Wangji y notó el enfoque con el que el joven lo miraba. Wei Wuxian sonrió, riéndose un poco, y desenvolvió la cosa. Era un dulce, obviamente.

—No me gustan los dulces, Lan Zhan —se quejó, todavía metiéndose el dulce en la boca. El sabor lo hizo abrir mucho los ojos: ciruela azucarada antes del sésamo agrio casi picante—. ¡Ah! ¡Este caramelo...!

—¿Lo amas?

—¡Lo hago! —Wei Wuxian exclamó, trepando de rodillas para no tener que estirar el cuello hacia atrás para mirar a Lan Wangji a los ojos—. Sabes, en las calles, era difícil encontrar comida fresca, así que tuve que comer cosas... uh...

—¿Podridas?

—Sí —confesó Wei Wuxian, jugando con las manos y los hombros caídos. Levantó la vista hacia Lan Wangji y no vio ira en esos ojos. De hecho, parecía relajado, incluso curioso—. Podrido o algo así. Entonces el sabor era, ugh, me hizo querer vomitar. Pero sabía que si comía algo desagradable tendría el sabor de los dulces poco después —se alisó el papel de los dulces en la boca—, sobreviví gracias a ti.

La mano de Lan Wangji presionó sobre su rodilla de una manera reconfortante. Wei Wuxian lo cubrió un momento antes de abrazar la cintura del otro chico. Bajó la cabeza hacia el regazo de Lan Wangji y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

—Quédate aquí por la noche, Lan Zhan —pidió, su voz amortiguada por la tela blanca del estómago de Lan Wangji.

Una mano tentativa recorrió a través de su cabello generando una suave caricia. Wei Wuxian apretó el costado de Lan Wangji y tarareó de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN (cuento con el permiso del autor). ¡Por favor, apoya la obra original! 
> 
> También puedes encontrar la historia en Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/3phsvMBgU2
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
